worlds_end_bookfandomcom-20200214-history
List of potion ingredients
This is a list of all (known) potion ingredients and, if applicable, their uses. A * Asphodel B * Basil * Bat blood * Bat spleen * Bat wing * Beetle Eye * Belladonna * Belle Tart Seed * Bezoar * Blood * Bone * Breath of the Goddess * Brisk Berry * Bruiseweed * Butterscotch C * Caraway * Cat hair * Catnip * Cheese * Chives * Cilantro * Cinder Seahorse * Cinnamon * Cockatrice blood * Cockatrice egg * Cockatrice venom * Cockroach * Condensed Fear * Crocodile Heart D * Daemon blood * Daemon heart * Daisy * Dandelion * Dill * Disturbed Cotton * Dittany * Dragon breath * Dragon claws * Dragon dung * Dragon eye * Dragon horn * Dragon liver * Dragon scale * Dragon teeth * Dragon tongue * Dragonfly thorax * Dream Fluff * Drop of Luck * Dryad twig * Duck foot E * Eel eye * Exhale of the God * Eye of Newt F * Feather * Fennel * Fire Salamander blood * Fireblood * Firelung * Fish egg * Flesh * Fluxweed * Focused Will * Foul Fume * Frog brain G * Gall of Goat * Garlic * Ginger * Glintweed * Globe Artichoke * Goosegrass * Graveyard Dust * Griffin claw * Gypsum H * Happenstance Oil * Hawthorn berry * Heart * Hellwart * Hemlock * Hemlock root * Hint of Rebirth * Hippogriff eggs * Honey * Honeywater * Horse hair I * Infusion Base * Ink J * Joy Root Clover K * Kelpie hair * Kidney-flavored Syrup * Knotgrass L * Lacewing * Lady's Mantle * Lavender * Leech * Lemon Balm * Lemon Grass * Lionfish * Lionfish spine * Liver juice * Lizard leg * Lovage M * Mandrake leaf * Mandrake Root * Mellifluous Hunger * Milk * Mistletoe * Mistletoe berry * Moly * Moonseed * Morning Dew * Mushroom * Mutandis * Mutandis Extremis * Mystic Unguent N * Nettle * Newt * Nightshade O * Oasis Leaf * Odor of Purity * Oil of Vitriol * Oregano * Orris * Owl wing P * Parsley * Pearl Dust * Peppercherry * Peppermint * Phoenix tears * Poison Ivy Paste * Poisonous Potato * Pomegranate juice * Powdered Moonstone * Pufferfish eye * Purified Milk Q * Quicklime R * Rat spleen * Rat tail * Reek of Misfortune * Refined Evil * Root of Wolfsbane * Rose oil * Rose petal * Rose thorn * Rosemary * Rotten egg * Rowan berry S * Salpeter * Sage * Scurvy Grass * Sea Serpent skin * Sea Serpent teeth * Silverweed * Slip of Yew * Sloth brain * Snake fang * Snake venom * Snakeweed * Sneezewort * Snowbell * Sorrel * Spanish Moss * Spectral Dust * Spider * Spider Eye * Spider fang * Spleenwort * Star Grass * Star Thistle * Stoneheart Soup * Subdued Spirit T * Tear of the Goddess * Thyme * Toad sweat * Toe of Frog * Tongue of Dog * Tonic Flower * Tooth of Wolf * Troll hair U * Unicorn blood * Unicorn hair * Unicorn hide * Unicorn horns * Unicorn horn powder * Unicorn liver V * Valerian * Vampire Blood * Vinegar W * Water * Whiff of Magic * Wild Bramble * Wispy Cotton * Wolfsbane * Wood Ash * Wool of Bat * Worm-infested Apple * Wormwood Category:Lists Category:Potion ingredients